The Man In The Background
I've never really looked into games as much as I do now but damn this just crossed my mind too many times to ever let it go. I'm certain you're all fond of the game Legend of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. Now theres nothing obviously creepy about that game; I mean if you don't look into it, which really isn't all that necessary, most people create stories about weird theories in games like these, but they never really get the necessary clues and evidence for their theory, which in my opinion doesn't make it all belivable. The point I'm trying to get at here is that I've discovered something that most players really didn't catch in the gameplay. Time passed on and we wanted to see another sequel like Majora's Mask, but this thing I've discovered crosses both games but not in a particularly good manner. I'm referring to the mysterious man with the bag. The man had been wandering around in Castle Town waiting for an important date, though we never see him anywhere else but Castle Town as a child. I didn't even see him as an adult anywhere else. Now I never payed attention to this when I was a child, but as an adult I've seen that this man was just a Mystery to us in OOT, and never really made us worry about any side quests or anything else; he was just a man in the backround. He forced us to wonder about his story. I mean from my understanding he's the man who's in the locked house, but why does he carry around a bag? This mystery compelled me to the point where I got so deep into the series that I actually theorized out the man's story. He lones for love. Though he doesn't have anyone for himself since you can't put a date in a sentence unless your talking about a certain type of day in the month though the man says, "I'm late, I'm late! For a very important date!" The character had never actually had a date, so he had locked himself in his house pondering about why he can never get the girl of his dreams, though he carries a bag to take valuables to give to that certain type of woman he wanted to have. Though through many unappealing stats on this type of man he had given up. That's the time from where the boy link lives out his seven years. That very man had moved to Termina to carry out his emotionally deprived self to not care about woman and care about the values that people have tresured. Now we all know a lot of evil shit carryed on in the Majora's Mask franchise so that makes us believe this man wanders around in Clock Town now, but he only hides out, like he's waiting for someone. Then when the moment comes to fold an odd old woman walks along a path and this man just runs after her and pushes her down to the ground, thus making the old woman drop "somthing." We dont know what it is but he takes something from her. Now you attack the perpetrator with your sword and he runs away never to be seen again. . . Category:Theory Category:Video Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story